Midnight Shadows
by SolsticeFire
Summary: Naruto is your average everyday human, but everything seems to turn topsy-turvy when he meets Sasuke, who just happens to the only animal hybrid in existence and is looking for a mate. Will things go to hell or will they turn out heavenly?
1. Chapter 1

Midnight Shadows

Chapter 1: Redone

Summary: Naruto is your average everyday human, but everything seems to turn topsy-turvy when he meets Sasuke, who just happens to the only animal hybrid in existence and is looking for a mate. Will things go to hell or will they turn out heavenly. Sasunaru….

Warnings: possible non-con, Sakura bashing, possessive Sasuke, will have OC (but won't get with any of the Naruto characters), more warnings to come in the future along with onesides.

Me: Oh god, oh god, oh god *runs around freaking out*

Naruto: What wrong with Solstice?

Sasuke: Hn, she is probably freaking because it's her first story posted on …..

Me: They'll never like it, I'm a failure!

Naruto: I'm going to go calm her down…O.O'

Sasuke: SolsticeFire does not own Naruto; everything belongs to Masashi Kishimoto…..except Naruto. He's mine.

(The title is based on a song I played in Keyboarding class)

Italics: "Thoughts"

()()()()()()()WHEEE!()()()()()()()

"Are you serious?" Naruto said with a disbelieving look. The blond leans back in his chair, tilting his head towards his friend. "Does it look like I'm kidding?" the brown haired dog lover replied, "I totally saw the creature with my own eyes!" Kiba raised his arms for emphasis. "I thought I would die if I made even the slightest noise. It was so cool!" The dog lover's eyes glowed with happiness.

The blond look at Kiba as if he was insane. "No one should be excited over a near death experience," Naruto thought to himself as he shook his head. Kiba always seems to end up telling them one of ridiculous rumors he's heard and he usually tried to see if it's true or not while driving them into his mess. The rumors always were untrue anyway. "Kiba I would believe you if your last story wasn't a lie, like most of them." the blond said. Kiba stared at Naruto for a while, trying to convince him with a stare down. "…..Kiba that's not going to work."

"Oh come oooooonnnn," Kiba pleaded. "Can you guys keep down the noise? So troublesome."

Oh yeah, the two completely forgot Shikamaru was sitting there. It's seems like the daily thing for them. Kiba would come up with some weird rumor and try to convince his friends that it is real. Naurto believed that the dog lover had a thing for mysteries which would explain the excitement. No one really paid any heed to the noise we created, since they are the odd-balls of the school.

"Really Kiba stop listening to every rumor you here, its troublesome." Shikamaru stated half asleep. "But guys its true, I stop by the forest myself to see if it was true or not, but I saw the creature right in front of me…..though it was too dark to tell what it was." Kiba exaggerated. The dog lover grabbed both of his friends on the shoulder and brought them close as if sharing a secret. "I can prove it to you, just come with me to the forest later and I'll show you myself." The dog lover nodded to them with a confident look.

"….." Both stayed quiet as if thinking over their friend's request. Most likely, Shikamaru wasn't.

"Fine, I'll go with you to the forest, but only to prove that this rumor is fake!" Naruto exclaimed with excitement in his eyes. "Yes! And what about you Shika!" said Kiba. The lazy teen opened one eye to stare at Kiba. "Sorry, but unlike you guys I want to get through highschool and do my homework." The teen once again closed his eyes.

"Fine!" Kiba huffed.

"Would you losers keep it down?"

Naruto look through the corner of his eyes to see a flash of pink hair. "Oh great, it's Sakura…" the blond states with dismay. "Don't act like you're not glad to see me Naruto, everyone knows you want so stop pretending." The pink girl said fluttering her eyelashes. "I'm not but don't you have somewhere to be, like, over there with your other bitch of friends?" Naruto smirked slightly. "Humph, you better watch your back Uzumaki. I get what want!" the pink hair girl stalks off. "….That was fun, where were we?" Naruto says glancing over to his friends.

"Well it looks like it's just you and me." Kiba points to Shikamaru, "Shika isn't coming with us."

"I kind of figured he wouldn't, so what time do you want to meet at the edge of the forest?" Naruto asks while putting his finished Ramen away. "How about 7:00? It should be dark by then."

"….Troublesome."

Kiba hooks his arm around Shikamaru's neck, "Don't be like that Shika, we'll tell you aaalll about it later." Shikamaru only sighed at this, "...Please don't." Naruto chuckled as Kiba kept messing with the sleepy teen. It was always amusing to watch Kiba bother Shikamaru, at least to Kiba and Naruto.

...

Naruto arrived at the location, just on time. He sees Kiba already standing at the edge of the forest waiting for me. The bright-haired teen felt a shiver through his spine as he got closer to the forest and He shook slightly form the feeling. "Don't get me wrong it's not like sacred or anything; it's just a feeling you know," the blond thought for reassurance.

"Hey, took you long enough!" Kiba gave him a disapproving stare like a teacher. "What are you talking about? I'm here on time asshole." Naruto says glaring at him. The blond already had a tough time getting out of the house with Iruka practically asking him 20 questions on where he was going. The poor teen had to lie to his mother. Honestly, he hated lying to him, but he wanted to see this rumor for himself and if Kiba was wrong, then it's a chance to poke fun at him.

"Yeah and that's strange enough, anyway, are you prepared to be shocked and amazed!" Kiba posed dramatically in front of the forest. "I'll show you that this one rumor is the real deal!"

Naruto could only laugh at the dog boy's actions and tells him he's raring to go. They head into the forest, the blond turns around as if that would be the last time he would see the town of Konoha. Naruto could feel the cold air around them as the shades form the tree seemed to amplify the feeling. "Let's hope the rumor is not true," he said looking forward to look at Kiba's back. The dog boy turned around and started walking backwards, "Why would you say that?" The bright-haired boy gave Kiba a smirk, "Because if I get killed, I'm going to haunt the shit out of you." Kiba busted out laughing at the joke, before turning back around to continue the trail into the deep perplexing woods.

- (10 minutes later) -

Kiba and he continue to trudge deeper in to the forest. No sign of any life, except for the owl hooting in the background. It's gotten darker since they started. The sun has already set and the moon came out to say hi. "See Kiba, there is nothing here." Naruto turns around to look at Kiba, "Why don't you admit that you are lying, so we can go home." The rumor now felt very unlikely. Not even any nocturnal animals...besides that owl, has showed up. All they were doing was wasting time and it started irk the blond.

"Oi, fox-boy it wasn't a lie for the last time and I saw the monster near the middle of the forest, it's only a couple of steps away!" Kiba sent a glare in his direction. Naruto silently agreed to move further in the forest, slightly against his will. After a good five minutes of wandering, they finally reach a clearing in the forest. "This is it! This is where I saw the monster!" They stopped at the edge of the clearing. "There's nothing here," the blond replies.

"Give it good 5 minutes and it will be out in no time at all." Kiba said while ducking in to the bushes. Naruto follows his lead and they wait…..and wait….and wait…..and wait.

The blond stared blankly into the clearing, still not seeing this "monster" Kiba was talking about. Naruto felt stupid for believing Kiba, after all, this happens all the time. "I still don't see anything and it's been 15 minutes. I'm going back home." Naruto gets ready to stand up and leave for home, until Kiba puts his hand onto the blond's shoulder. "What are y- ""Sssh, look!" Kiba whispers, pointing to the middle of the clearing. Naruto looks over to see a big furry figure standing on all fours, in the middle of the forest. To him, it looked like a giant wolf or panther. Naruto could feel himself shaking a little as he gazed at the creature, never taking his eyes off of it. "K-Kiba maybe we should get out of here?" He looks over to Kiba, who seems to sharing the same feeling he was. "G-good idea, we only came to see if it was real or not and it is, so let's get out of here." Kiba and Naruto slowly got up and started to tip-toe away.

*Snap!*

They paused and look over to Kiba's left foot, which seems to have step on a branch. Kiba and Naruto quickly turn our heads to the clearing of the forest to see red eyes looking directly at them. Kiba dashed into the forest and the blond followed after him, finally tearing his eyes away from the red ones. Adrenaline filled the blond as he made a mad dash towards the direction Kiba went. He continued to run, but he couldn't see Kiba anymore. "That jerk left me behind to get eaten!" Naruto thought as he gritted his teeth.

Naruto never turned back once to see if the monster followed him. Something caught his leg and he fell to the ground. He looked over to see what had grabbed his leg and it was paw….a big paw with claws! The blue-eyed teen tries to get away from the paw, but the claws only gripped harder onto his leg. "Itai!" He shouted as he snapped his eyes close. Growling crosses his hearing and he opened his bright eyes to once again see red staring deep into his very soul.

()()()()()()()END OF CHAPTER()()()()()()

I decided to redo this chapter since alot people wanted the POV to be changed. I thought since I was taking a while with Chapter 4, I should just redo this Chapter. I hope everyone one is happy with this. Don't worry I'm working on Chapter 4. I'm just trying to make it longer. My goal is to get over 2,000 words.

Smells you laterz.


	2. Author Notes

Author Notes

Heya guys, I've been busy with school lately and I'm soooooo glad summer is almost here! I've been reading the comments and I'm glad you like it. Thanks to a certain commenter I've decided not to keep jumping from POV to POV. I'm going to try to see if I can stick with 3rd person POV and from time to time switch to somebody else's POV. I hope to get out the next chapter soon, I'm kinda brain farting right now. Also make it clear what hybrid Sasuke is, I'm going to put a poll up for you to decide.

P.S. Does anyone know how to ask a Beta Reader to look over your stories? If you do, please comment about it. I'm also going to be working on another story featuring N and Youko from Pokemon Black & White. (if I can do it)

See ya laters! *Makes awesome face*


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Me: God, I'm happy to get started on this. I've decided to hold out on revealing what hybrid Sasuke until I get enough votes.

Naruto: Only two people have voted so far; please help Solstice figure out the bastard's hybrid.

Sasuke: Hn…...Dobe

Naruto: Teme!

Me: While the two love birds are quarrelling like a married couple, I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

**Bold: POV/Scene Change**

_Italics: Thoughts_

()()()()()()()()()WHEE!()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**3rd Person POV**

Naruto continued to stare into the trance of the red eyes. "_It's almost as if time has stopped..._"Naruto thinks to himself never tearing his eyes away. Naruto's train of thought seized when the mysterious creature face started to move closer. Naruto shut his eyes quickly to prepare for incoming pain from sharp jaws. Instead of pain, he hears the monster sniffing him, yet Naruto decided to keep still till he knew it was safe to run once again. The dark hybrid's sniffing stopped suddenly, before Naruto could assume he was done, he felt a wet muscle lapping on the side of his face. "_Is he tasting me!_" Naruto shouts inside his mind.

The licking did show any signs of stopping. Naruto felt like he couldn't handle anymore. "_I either try it now or I'll be eaten_" Naruto held in his breath as he thought of his last resort of being saved.

Naruto quickly points behind the creature, "Look a hunter!"

The creature rears its head to the side in a rush, to see if there was actually a hunter. When the hybrid turns its head back to the blond, it could no longer see the tan figure. The "forest monster" chooses not to give a chase, because it already knew that this wasn't their last time seeing each other.

"I'll make sure it's not the last meeting."

()()()()()()()()()()()WHEE!()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Naruto continued to run. He felt himself getting tired, but he kept going till he made it through the edge of the forest. He fell to his knees, panting from the intense running. Naruto looks back to see if the monster followed him, not wanting its chance of dinner getting away. The blond neither heard nor saw any movements in the forest. "I guess that means I'm safe," he sighed in relief.

After Naruto caught his breath, he lifted himself off his feet and started to walk home. "God, if I make it home without Iruka killing me…I'm going to kill Kiba," Naruto shoulders slumped as he walked on the path going toward his neighborhood. The tan teen looked up to see his house coming in close and immediately sprinted toward his house. As he approached the door, he slowly tipped-toed on the porch. Naruto opens the door to see the lights still off. "Guess that means I made without getting caught," Naruto sighs out in relief.

"That's what you think," Naruto held in his breath as his heart seemed to have jumped out of his chest at the sound of the voice coming from the darkness of the living room.

The lights suddenly turn on to reveal….Kakashi! Naruto lets out the air he held in for what felt like an hour. "God Dad, you scared the crap out of me!" Naruto whispered, not wanting to wake up the real threat. Kakashi just stared blankly at Naruto for trying to keep his voice down, so he wouldn't wake up Naruto. "You better watch that tone or do you want me to wake up dolphin-chan?" Kakashi said with a smile behind his covered mouth. Naruto immediately tensed up looking at Kakashi with a terrified look. "You wouldn't…." Naruto looked at Kakashi in the eyes.

"Hmmmm, I won't if you'll tell me where you've been this whole time," Kakashi sat on the coach patting the spot next to him coaxing Naruto to sit with him. Naruto breathe out through his nose and sat next to Kakashi. "….I went out with Kiba to see if a rumor was true or not," Naruto stated with his head down.

"Ah yes, the rumor about the beast in the forest, right?" Kakashi eyes gave off a strange glint, but Naruto did not notice this. "…..Yeah, soooo, am I in trouble? Are you going to tell Iruka?" Naruto looked at Kakashi with a puppy eyed look. Kakashi grabbed his chin in thought. "I'll let you off this time kid, but don't think you'll get off easy next time," Kakashi stated while ruffling Naruto's hair.

Naruto gave Kakashi a big grin. "Thanks Dad!" Naruto gave Kakashi a hug before quietly heading upstairs to his bedroom. After hearing Kakashi close the door to his parents' bedroom, he undressed himself to his underwear and laid on his bed. "I'll be surprised if I get any sleep after what has happened tonight," Naruto stared into space as his thoughts lead to the strange beast he encountered in the forest. In the back of his head, Naruto couldn't help but think it wasn't the last time he would see the creature of the forest.

()()()()()()()()WHEEE!()()()()()()

_Naruto felt himself running from something. Deep growling could be heard from all around him, no matter what direction he ran. "What am I running from?" "Why do I feel so afraid?" Naruto tried to turn around to get a glimpse of what he is running from, only to trip on something. The blond looked at his feet to see what made him trip….a paw. The growling was really close now; it seemed to be in front of him. Naruto eyes snapped up to see red eyes._

"_I told you it wouldn't be the last ti-" "NARUTO UZUMAKI, IT'S TIME TO GET UP!"_

Naruto immediately shot up from the bed in shock and turned to see Iruka at his doorway. "Sheesh Mom, you didn't need to shout," Naruto yawned, stretching out his sore muscles. "Yes I did need shout, if you haven't realized your about to be late for school," Iruka pointed to the clock next to Naruto's bed. The teen's eyes widen as the set upon the clock. "Why didn't you wake me up sooner!" Naruto sprung up from the bed and started to grab his school uniform and shoes. Iruka let out a slight cough trying to catch Naruto's attention to no avail. "I did try but you wouldn't get up."

The blond ran past Iruka and into the bathroom. Iruka let out a sigh and started to head downstairs, "I swear that child." Kakashi, who was perched on a kitchen chair, looked up from his book, "What is it dolphin-chan?" Iruka blushed slightly from the nickname, but shook it off to keep his mind focused on Naruto. "I was just thinking that Naruto should start getting more serious about his life." Kakashi got up and kissed Iruka's forehead, "That may come sooner than you expect."

"What do you mean by-"Iruka's question was cut off by the rapid footsteps coming down the stairs. Naruto ran past Kakashi and Iruka to head straight out the door. "Love you Mom and Dad, bye!" Naruto slammed the door shut.

"…"

"…"

"Well now that he's gone to school, how about some morning sex?"

"KAKASHI!"

()()()()()()()()()WHEEE!()()()()()()

**At School**

(Briiiiiing!)

Naruto slumps in his seat, after the long run to school, "I made it!" The blond looks to his left to see the desk empty. Naruto turns behind him and tries to wake Shikamaru. "Hey Shikamaru, where is Kiba?" Shikamaru groans from being woken up, but doesn't complain, "He says he is not coming because he is sick or something like that." Shikamaru laid his head down once again as Naruto frowned. _"I guess my plans for getting Kiba back will have to wait later." _The teacher came into the class room, stopping Naruto from thinking of new ways to make Kiba's life a living hell. "Class we have a new student here today, please come in and introduce yourself."

As soon as the teacher said that, a guy with ebony black hair in the shape of a duck's butt, porcelain skin, and an indifferent look on his face walked in.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke."

()()()()()()()()END OF CHAPTER()()()()()()

Whew, that's a huge weight lifted off my shoulders. My consciousness kept brothering me to finish this, I'm glad I did though. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. R&R

P.S. Don't forget to vote for what hybrid Sasuke gets to be.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Me: Hey guys, I was just sitting here enjoying my 4 day weekend and check my e-mail to see that I have more reviews, I will put the results for the polls at the end of this chapter. Thanks you guys for the reviews and your votes, some of the reviews have helped me fix my story up more. Also, I'll try to make my chapters a little longer. So thanks. *takes a bow*

Sasuke: She acting different from her usual sadistic nature.

Me: I'm not sadistic! I fake sadisticness.

Sasuke: Sadisticness is not even a word.

Me: You're mean, for that, no smex with Naruto!

Sasuke: Hn, you think you can stop me from having sex. Bring. It. On.

Me: Oooooooh, it's already been brought! *Fights Sasuke*

Naruto: Nyu, while they are fighting, Solstice does not own Naruto she is just borrowing us for her story.

_Italics: Thoughts_

()()()()()()()()SMEXYNESS()()()()()()()()

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke."

The class grew silent as they looked upon what seemed to be a god. The girls started to swoon over the stoic being and the guys felt jealousy arise in them. The ebony haired boy turned his attention to Naruto. Naruto felt himself slightly blush from the staring he was receiving. _"W-what's he staring at?"_

The blond fought back his blush realizing that he was affected by the guys stare.

Sasuke continued to stare at the blond till the teacher finally spoke. "Alright now that Uchiha-san has been introduced, where will he sit?" Girls immediately started to make a commotion for Sasuke to sit next to them. The pale teen continued to ignore all of them the only thing on his mind was the blue-eyed blond sitting near the window. "Let's see, you can sit next to Naruto," the teacher pointed to the empty seat next to Naruto. The sighs of disappointment could be heard throughout the entire classroom.

Naruto stands up quickly, "Sensei! Kiba already sits hear he is just missing for the day." Sasuke glares slightly at the mention of Kiba's name, _"a simpleton like that coward is not good enough to sit next to him." _The teacher gave Naruto a look, "well he can be assigned somewhere else, now it is Uchiha's seat." Naruto sat in defeat, not wanting to get in trouble. Sasuke took his seat next to Naruto staring at Naruto with intensity. The blond felt himself fidget as the teacher started with his lesson. _"What's this guy's problem! Why does he keep staring at me?"_

Through the entire class Sasuke never took his eyes off of Naruto; he only turned his head when the teacher called on him to answer a question or when someone might have notice him staring. _"Come on, come on, hurry and ring bell!"_ Naruto could feel himself sweating from the need to get out of the classroom. Finally Sasuke stopped looking at him and Naruto sighed softly in relief.

*Briiiiing*

"Ok class, enjoy your lunch." The teacher said after the bell. "Oh and Naruto Uzumaki, please show Uchiha-san around the building." Naruto gave the teacher a disbelieving look and looked over to see Sasuke smirking at him. Shikamaru, who was asleep for most of the class, leaned forward to whispers into Naruto's ear, "Is it me, or does the new guy have it out for you?" Naruto could only nod slightly before standing up and leaving the classroom. Sasuke followed after Naruto only to be stop by the color pink.

"It's nice to meet you Sasuke, my name is Haruno Sakura. You can call me Sakura," Sakura offered her hand for Sasuke to shake, batting her eyelashes. Sasuke completely ignored her hand and walked around her to continue following Naruto. Sakura could only stand there in disbelief and some of the watchers snickered at her suspense.

()()()()()()()SMEXYNESS()()()()()()

Naruto didn't turn around, knowing that Sasuke was following him. The blond walked a little faster seeing if Sasuke would still follow him. Naruto hears the steps from behind him speed up a faster then the pace he was going. Naruto decided to make a dash to the roof and as expected, Sasuke was right on his tail. _"God, why can't this guy back off, he has been watching me since the beginning class!"_ Naruto sped up the stairs never turning back knowing that it would slow him down.

Finally, the blond reached the roof and closed the door soon after him. Naruto panted out his exhaustion, sliding on the door to catch his breath. "Hn," Naruto snapped his eyes open to see a pair of legs in front of him. He slowly looked up to see none other the Sasuke, with a bored look on his face. "H-How the hell did you get through the door before me and why are you following me!" Sasuke gave him a smirk and responded, "Dobe, you're supposed to show me around the school remember?"

The thought for a minute and, "Oh yeah, I do need to show you around- wait did you call me a dobe!"

Naruto stood up fast and glared at the ebony haired teen. Sasuke didn't say anything instead he looked over Naruto's body getting a better view of him. Sasuke nearly licked his lips in anticipation. The poor blond notice the strange look that Sasuke was giving. "What's with the look? Why are you staring at me like that?" Naruto started to step back as Sasuke didn't respond to his question.

Sasuke saw Naruto step back; he growled slightly in excitement. The ebony haired teen took a step forward following Naruto step-by-step. Naruto's back hit the door, "Crap I forgot that the door was right behind me." Sasuke was soon face-to-face with Naruto, taking in Naruto's scent. _"Simply delicious," _Sasuke pressed himself against Naruto. Naruto felt himself blush from the closeness of Sasuke, "Get off of m-me!" The blond tried to punch Sasuke but the pale teen simply grabbed Naruto's fist and put them above his head. The tan-skinned teen struggled against the hold Sasuke had on him. Sasuke only pressed himself harder against the blond and inhaled his scent. Naruto struggled a little, _"This seems familiar."_

Naruto felt himself freeze as a knee touch his limp member and started to move up and down. "N-no! L-let go, ah!" The blond only felt the knee continue its movement; he could feel himself growing harder from the knee pressing his crotch. _"Why am I responding to this?"_

"Nngah! Stop it!" Sasuke could feel the heat of arousal form Naruto. "Why would I stop you seem to be enjoying it. Look at how hard you are," Sasuke pressed his knee hard Naruto's arousal for emphasis. "Ah, ah sto-aaaaaaah!" The ebony haired teen took out Naruto's member and started to pump it in rhythm, while taking out his own erection to rub it against Naruto's. "It feels good doesn't _Naruto_?" The blond felt himself shiver in pleasure at the way Sasuke purred his name. Sasuke's hand started to pump their members together at a faster speed. Naruto groaned loudly, thrusting slightly into Sasuke's length and hand.

"Stop-ah, I f-feel some-nngh, something is –coming!" Naruto couldn't stop the loud moans coming from his mouth.

Sasuke's hand went faster and faster at each at each moan he received from Naruto. Sasuke put his face to the crook of Naruto's neck and bit him. The blond winced at the sharp pain he felt in his shoulder but quickly ignored it due to the pleasure. The ebony haired licked the wound he caused, feeling Naruto shake more against him. "Mine," Sasuke growled to Naruto, sensing the blond would come soon. "Come for me Naruto," Naruto tried to shake his head in denial; trying to fight against his incoming orgasm.

Sasuke just simply smirked and squeezed both of their members hard. Naruto moaned out Sasuke's name loudly as he came into the waiting hand. Sasuke grunted as he came after, letting Naruto go. The blond slide down the door in exhaustion. Sasuke licked of the cum in his hand, "You are too delicious Naruto." After Naruto caught his breath, he realized what just happened and felt his face heat up. "Y-you bastard! Why the hell did you do that!"

"Don't pretend you didn't like it," Sasuke retorts finishing off the remaining cum on his hands. Naruto thought his face couldn't heat up anymore in embarrassment, but he thought wrong. The blond zipped himself up, not wanting to further the humiliation. Naruto stood up feeling Sasuke's heated stare on him. "Do you want to continue?"

Naruto blushed at the question, "No I don't!" The blond open the door and ran off the roof. Sasuke, instead of running after the blond, walked after him, knowing the blond would run to class. The pale skinned teen chuckled a little from Naruto's reaction to his question. Sasuke's eye briefly grew red at the thought of finally claiming the blond.

"It's so much to tease my mate."

()()()()()()()SMEXYNESS()()()()()()()()

Naruto stopped running down the hallways once he got far enough from the roof. "That perverted bastard, like hell I would want to continue-" Naruto stopped in mid-sentence, thinking back to what happened on the roof. Naruto shook off the blush threatening to rise on his face_. "No no no, I won't prove that bastard right!" _

Naruto returned to the class and slumped in his seat. "You look like you had fun showing the new kid around," Naruto looked over to see Shikamaru with a tired look as usual. The blond smiled sheepishly, not wanting to further the conversation about Sasuke. "Um, yeah. I didn't get to show him around because….um…I needed to go to the bathroom." Shikamaru only responded with an 'Are-you-kidding look' and muttered, "Troublesome."

The blond was happy that Shikamaru didn't ask anymore questions other than the first. Sasuke walked into the class room saw Naruto glance from Shikamaru to him and a blush crossed the blond's face. A smirk crossed Sasuke's face, but it soon disappeared when he was swarmed by tons of girls in the class.

"Hi my name is Ino and –"

"Oh my god, are you single!"

"Can I be your girlfriend?

"Please date me!"

"_If I had a choice, I would kill these harpies,"_ Sasuke avoided answering any of the harpies- I mean girls questions and went to sit in his seat. The girls only swooned at the fact that the stoic teen ignored them. Naruto choose not to look or give Sasuke any of his attention. _"So he is going to ignore me, it won't work for long,"_ Sasuke closed his eyes and blocked out the rest of the classroom.

"Ok class, lunch is over. Time to start class again."

()()()()()()()SMEYXNESS()()()()()()()

*Briiing*

"Finally, school's over," Naruto stretched out the sore muscles in his arm. The blond gathered his stuff and put it into his backpack. "Oi Naruto, do you want to come with me to check on Kiba?" Shikamaru pointed to the door, getting ready to leave. "As much as I want to "visit" Kiba, I've got to go somewhere," Naruto stood from his desk and followed Shikamaru out of the classroom. Sasuke did not fail to listen in on the conversation.

Shikamaru and Naruto both parted at the school gates. The blond failed to notice he was being followed. The figure slowly crept up on Naruto and covered his eyes. Naruto felt someone breathing near his ear, "Guess who~."

"…Sakura get off of me," the hands covering Naruto's eyes released their hold. The blond turned around to see the pink haired girl with a wide smile on her face. "Hey Naruto, where are you going?" Sakura had a strange gleam in her jade eyes. "Some place where you aren't," Naruto turned around to continue walking down the path. Sakura stood there with regret in her eyes," Naruto….please forgive me." The pink haired whispers where heard by no one but herself.

"Sheesh, I wish the girl would just leave me alone. She has caused enough problems already," Naruto stopped in front of the store and walked in. The blond scanned the aisle for the items he was looking for and finally he saw it…the glorious ramen aisle. "Ah, ramen….God's gift to man and my source of food," Naruto grabbed all of his favorites and headed for the register. "Thank god, we ran out this morning, and I don't think I would be able to last a day without my precious ramen."

Naruto purchased his ramen and headed out to go home. The sun started to set, the setting sun made the town lights glow. The blond looked up at the reddish sky in awe, "I never get tired of looking at the sun set everyday." The blond continued his trudge through the streets as the sky got darker. The streets were empty and not a sound was heard. Naruto was use to this, seeing as his neighborhood was usually quiet…usually. Naruto heard something from behind him. He quickly turned to head to see what created the noise.

Naruto didn't see anything, so he focused his eyes more to see in the darkness. The blond saw little movement and he took a wary step back. He thought to make a dash for it until he heard a meow. "A cat…. It was just a cat. Ok, I can calm my beating heart now," Naruto wipe the sweat from his brow and turned around. As Naruto turned back to begin walking, he heard a deep growling right next to his ear.

()()()()()()()END OF CHAPTER()()()()()()()()()()

WE HAVE A WINNNNER! It looks like Sasuke is going to be a *drum roll* Wolf. This was totally expected. I thought people would choose panther more, but in my heart I knew it would be a wolf. So poll is now closed. Thank you for voting!

Wolf: 4

Panther: 3

Tiger: 2

Lion: 1

Cheetah/Jaguar: 1

Special thanks to the commenters I have so far:

HorseRain

cryzanimemom

Skylar Stackhouse

KyouyaxCloud

darkfairyprncess6

hollowsmile

S. Wright

Pic'c-Pixie

I thank you for being my first 11 commenters, I hope you stick with me to the end. I also have thanks for the people who have favorite my story and put alerts on them. Arigato….like a boss. (lolz, Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged reference FTW!)


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Me: What up guys! I finally put down my other stuff to start working on my story again! I've got to say, I have gotten a lot of messages in my e-mail and I have to thank you for that. I was wondering if you guys liked it so far or if I needed any changes. I'm all open for any advice you give me and yes, I know I have grammar errors, but I can't get a beta-reader. I also lost my jump-drive with my Chapter 4 in it, so I had to start over, sorries.

Sasuke: It's because she is too lazy to find one…

Me: Am not! DX

Sasuke: Do I and Naruto do it in this chapter?

Me: Um, something happens in this chapter….I think.

Sasuke: You forgot. -.-'

Me: Yesh. :3

Naruto: While Solstice is trying to remember what happens in this chapter, she doesn't own Naruto Masashi Kishimoto does.

_Italics: Thoughts_

()()()()()()()NYUUUUU()()()()()()()()

_Naruto didn't see anything, so he focused his eyes more to see in the darkness. The blond saw little movement and he took a wary step back. He thought to make a dash for it until he heard a meow. "A cat…. It was just a cat. Ok, I can calm my beating heart now," Naruto wipe the sweat from his brow and turned around. As Naruto turned back to begin walking, he heard a deep growling right next to his ear._

Naruto tensed at the familiar sound beating against his ear drums. _"It can't be…I'm not even in the forest!" _The blond started to shiver a little as the growling continued. Naruto slowly turned his head around to see deep-dark eyes staring at him. "Sasuke!" Naruto turned his whole body to fully see the stoic teen with a large smirk. "Who else did you think it was dobe?" Sasuke leaned forward to get closer to Naruto's face.

Naruto backed up a little, seeing that Sasuke moved more closely to his face. "Um, nothing…I thought you were some rapid dog," the blond laughed out nervously. The Uchiha's stare was making Naruto feel like he was going to be eaten. "_A rapid dog, huh? Well that's close enough_," Sasuke felt himself frown slightly at the thought. The blond saw Sasuke's changed expression, feeling the atmosphere around them change.

"I'd rather not be compared to a dog _Naruto_," the ebony haired teen's eyes narrowed a little. Naruto almost shuddered once again from the way Sasuke called his name_. "He's doing it again…No! I'm not scared of this bastard,"_ Naruto refrained from shaking and stood his ground. "W-what do you mean you don't wanted to be compared to them? You're the one who came up behind me and growled in my ear!" Sasuke raised his eyebrow at Naruto's attempt at being brave. The stoic teen only responded by drawing closer to the blond, making him back up. "Getting more brave are we? Last time I checked, you were pretty submissive…like on the roof," the blond felt his face heat up at the memory flashing through his mind.

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts as he felt arm encircle his around his waist. He looked up to see Sasuke's face closer than he should be and tried to back up from the embrace by pushing him away. Sasuke glared slightly from this and tightened his grip on the poor blonde's waist. "Let go you damn teme!" Naruto pushed at Sasuke's chest, once again, to no affect. Sasuke lowered his face to Naruto ear, "don't run from me Naruto. You won't get away this time." Naruto could feel his face burn red from the feel of Sasuke's breath on his ear, but paused as he realized what Sasuke had said.

"What do you mean by, 'You won't let me get away this time?" The blond hairs stood on end at the look he received from the stoic teen. Sasuke's glare intensified at the question, but soon turned into a calm look. The ebony haired teen brought his hand to Naruto's cheek and started to caress it, "Oh Naruto, there is so little that you understand." The blond couldn't shake the feeling that if he didn't get away from Sasuke now he would regret it later.

"Um Sasuke, I need to get home. Iruka is probably worried sick about me," Naruto laughed nervously trying to keep cool. Sasuke gripped loosened, wondering who this "Iruka" was. The blond slowly slipped out of Sasuke's loosened hold and backed away._ "I don't know who this Iruka is, but Naruto is mine!"_ Naruto grabbed his grocery bags that have been sitting on the ground for the past minutes and started to walk home. The blue-eyed teen almost thought he was in the clear until he could feel a warm hand grab his wrist.

"Who is Iruka?" Sasuke growled possessively. Naruto gave a blank face, "Huh?" Sasuke tightened his grip, pulling Naruto's arm with it, "I said, who is Iruka?" The blond winced at the tightened grip, "Iruka is my mom; why does it matter!" Sasuke let go and nodded in approval, "If this Iruka was anything but a family member, I would have…" Sasuke turned away and began walking into the darkness, disappearing from Naruto's view. "I'll see you tomorrow, _Naruto_."

The blond stood there staring at where Sasuke disappeared to. "What was that all about?" Naruto wondered to himself, his question left to drift in the air. The blond turned around and started to head up the hill, noting on the weird event that just occurred. "Things just get stranger and stranger with that bastard…god; I know Iruka will be upset at me for being late." Naruto looked at his watch to see it was 8:45. _"Well he won't be too angry; I'm only 25 minutes late even though it felt like I've been here for an hour." _

…..

"NA-RU-TO, Where have you been!"

"_I knew this might happen…"_ Naruto sighed as Iruka started one of his famous rants. He knew if he didn't stop the brunette's rants now, it would take an hour before he finished. "Mom, I'm sorry, I ran into a…friend and I lost track of time," the blond gave Iruka a puppied-eyed look to prove his innocence. The angered parent continued to give Naruto a strict look, but exhaled all the steam that built itself inside his head, "Just be careful, you never know what could happen at night."

The blond silently agreed to Iruka's statement. "_If anything, that teme __**is**__ the most dangerous thing at night_," Naruto nodded at his thoughts and headed into the kitchen to put up the groceries. Confusion swept the teens mind as he left the kitchen after finishing his deed. He closed his bedroom door and flopped down on his bed with thoughts of the events that just occurred. "Why can't I stop thinking about it…?" Naruto clutched his head trying to clear his thoughts as he slowly nodded off to sleep.

"Crap, I'm even too tired to eat the ramen I just got…."

…

"_Where am I?" Looking around the area, the blond started to wonder in the infinite space. Nothing seemed to go on for miles. _

"_Naruto….."_

"_Huh?" The teen looks around, looking for the soft whisper._

"_Naruto….Naruto…."_

"_Who's there?_

"_You can't deny me for long. Soon, it will be soon…"_

"_What will be soon!"_

"_Soon….."_

_*Beep Beep Beep Beep*_

"Ah!" Naruto quickly rose from his bed in surprise. He pressed his hand on the alarm clock, shutting it off. Wiping the slight sweat that seemed to have develop on his brow, he slides himself off the bed to go to the bathroom. Upon entering the bathroom he heads straight to the toilet to relieve his built up golden shower (1).

"_Another strange dream…this is the second night I've had those dreams."_ Naruto pulls up his underwear and goes to the sink to brush his teeth. _"Why do they feel so real? Not only do they feel real, but…..the voice sounded like-"_

"Naruto, you better be up young man! You're almost late for school!" He nearly fell over at the sound of his mom's voice. Almost feeling the sweat roll down his forehead, the blond quickly recovered to retort. "I'm up mom!" Naruto finished his teeth up and ran into the bedroom to throw on his uniform. Then he ran down stairs to grab a fresh piece of toast that pop out the toaster and ran out the door. "See you later mom and dad!"

Iruka only continued his morning task, only to pause and sighed. "…..Kakashi quit looking at my ass!"

Kakashi only smiled at his dolphin, "I can't help it love it's just too nice, round, and let's not forget the tan part."

"Dammit Kakashi!"

()()()()()()()()WhyIsThisHere()()()()()()()()()()()

The frantic blond ran into the classroom before the bell could ring, only to get pulled in a headlock. "What the-!" Naruto turned his head slightly to see brown hair. "Kiba!" Kiba gave a big-toothed grin and held onto teen. "Hey Naruto, I miss a day and I see my spot taken. What's that all about?" The blue-eyed teen could only smirk at the question, "Well, I think you deserve it for leaving me in the forest like that."

Kiba let go of Naruto and looked him in the eye with a sincere expression. "Naruto, I'm sorry about that man. I shouldn't have left you like that; it's good that you're alright." The blond glared slightly before busting into giggles. The brown haired gave a look of surprise, before laughing along with him. "I can't believe you got sappy there!" Naruto began walking to his seat with Kiba following right behind him.

Sasuke watched the two of them from the corner of his eye. He could feel the boiling rage within in him. _"How dare that whelp stay near MY Naruto!"_ The ebony-haired teen glared at Kiba as they approached Naruto's seat. Before the came close to the desk, Naruto stopped Kiba and whispered in his ear, "Don't bother getting your seat back. I doubt that Teme will give it to you." The dog boy simply whispered back, "I know I tried already. All he did was glare at me till I walked away…."

Speaking of Sasuke, Naruto could practically feel the burn of the stare coming from the Teme. Ignoring the stare, Naruto slowly went to his seat as well as Kiba; who went to his new seat. Soon enough the teacher came in to begin class. The blond ignored most of the lecture and note taking as he went into a daze. _"This lesson seems to go on forever and I can't help, but think of that dream again….things have become strange ever since that night in the woods. I'm sure it's probably just a coincidence,"_ he let out a quite sigh as he looked at the clock. The lesson was almost over and not only that but, he could still feel the burning stare from a certain someone.

*briiing*

"Alright class, that's the end of the lesson. Enjoy your lunch," the teacher said, heading out the door. The students rose from their seats and took out their lunches to eat. Naruto got up and went to sit near Kiba and Shikamaru, only to be stopped by an arm. The blond looked over to see the owner of the arm Sakura, "Hey Naruto, I was wondering if we could eat lunch together on the roof?" He gave her a blank stare in response and passed by her. The pinkette only stared at the ground in defeat before walking to the desk where her friends were.

After passing Sakura, Naruto almost reached his friends, but his armed was grabbed stopping him from proceeding. The blond glared at the grabber, "What do you want teme?" Sasuke responded with a smirk, "I was wondering if you wouldn't mind eating lunch with me on the roof?" Naruto blushed from embarrassment, anger and whispered, "Not after what happened last time teme!" He snatched his wrist from the strong grip and stormed over to his friends.

Sasuke continued to smirk as he got up and left the classroom. _"You better enjoy this last minute of freedom my love, because after I mark you, you'll belong to me and only me…" _

Naruto gave a slight sideways glance to see the blackette leave. Sighing some relief, he turns to see Kiba and Shikamaru staring at him questionably. The dog lover leaned back in his chair, "What did Sakura want this time?" The blond took out his sandwich he managed to stick in his pocket before leaving the house. "The usual, a chance to talk to me about what happened between us," he replied bluntly. Shikamaru let out his usual tiring sigh, "As much as that is interesting, I'm more curious on when you and the Uchiha became friends."

The blond gave Shikamaru an incredulous look and stood up, "I and that TEME are nowhere close to being friends!" Naruto looked around and quickly sat down after realizing he attracted some attention from the class. Both of the brunettes shook their head at their blond friend's reaction. "I'm just saying is all. No need to overreact…" The tired teen laid his head back into to his arms, ready to take a nap again. Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Uh right…sorry."

"So…do you want to come to the arcade with me and the other later, fox boy?" Kiba gave a big grin to the blond. "As good as that sounds, I can't after what happened the other night… Perhaps some other time?" He said sullenly. The dog lover nodded at the statement knowing why he rejected the offer, "It's okay man, I don't want you to get one those lectures from your mom again." Naruto and Kiba both chuckled at the thought of Iruka's angry face.

After they had their laughs, they finished up their lunches and the teacher came back to finish up the lesson.

…

The final lesson of the day finished and the bell to let school out rang. Naruto and his friends walk up to the gates together, then part ways. Kiba and Shikamaru headed towards the town, while Naruto turned to start walking to his neighborhood. Yet, when he turned he saw the last person he wanted to see before going home, Sasuke. "What do you want now teme?" The blond gave the stoic teen a glare, that was more of a pout. Sasuke give his trademark smirk in response to fox's question. _"Don't tempt me like that Naruto…."_ Sasuke could practically feel a hard-on coming on, but restrained himself….for now at least.

"I was thinking since you wouldn't accompany me at lunch, you could at least let me walk you home." Naruto raised his eyebrow at what the teme said. The blond though about it for a bit, _"Maybe I should at least let the teme walk me home, there is no harm in that…right?" _Naruto could only hope that the same thing that happened last night would occur today. "Alright teme, I'll let you walk me home for today. Just don't try anything weird like you did last night!"

"Hn….fine." Naruto happily accepted the agreement and was about to start walking until he heard someone shout. "Naruto! Sasuke! Wait for me!" The blond whipped his head in the direction from where the shout was coming from. It was Sakura and she was making her way towards the two. Thinking quickly, the blond grabbed Sasuke's hand and started running from the school and Sakura.

"No, Naruto, wait up!" By the time the pinkette reached the school's gate, Naruto and Sasuke was far off. Her best friend, Ino, came up beside her and patted her back in support. "Maybe next time Sakura," Ino said with a reassured look. Sakura nodded and started walking away from the school with her friend.

Naruto stopped running to catch his breath, after he could no longer see the school. "Even though I complete agree on avoiding someone like her, why do you dislike her?" The blond looked over at Sasuke in surprise, remembering that he dragged Sasuke along with him…and they were still holding hands. Naruto blushed from this and pulled his hand away from the blackette. "…..the reason I'm evasive about her is because…..she cheated on me," he whispered under his breath.

"What?" Sasuke could barely cover the seething anger that was welling within him. Naruto looked away from Sasuke, "I was walking from Kiba's house after spending the night there and as I was walking back, I saw Sakura come out of some Love Hotel with a random guy...She blamed me for not being serious about our relationship just because I denied her sex. I told her I was saving that for an important moment, like marriage or something. I did my best for Sakura and gave her most of time, and money. It was the most wasteful relationship ever and now for some reason she wanted to get back with me…"

Sasuke felt angry at the pink-haired bitch, yet he could feel the relief of his mate not giving up his virginity. It was moments like this where he was glad that his mate wasn't like most teenagers his age, constantly asking for sex. "It worked out for the better though," Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts to look at Naruto. "After all, it taught me I was in a bad relationship," a brief sigh parts from the blond's lips. "Well, that was a nice talk about the past. I'll catch you later teme."

The stoic teen didn't bother to stop the blond as he walked away. "You should've gone out with your friends Naruto, because tonight…."

…

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Naruto's voice rang throughout the house as he closed the door behind him. After getting no response, he put his things on the couch and headed into the kitchen. "They must still be at work…" He mumbled to himself, opening the fridge and grabbing a bottle of Mountain Dew. He turned to look at the clock, _"It's only 4 o'clock, I can do my homework later." _ The blond decided to head into the living and watch TV.

While flipping through the channels, Naruto felt a shiver go down his spine. He looked around as he felt like he was being watched by someone or something. The blond shakes his head to wipe off the feeling, thinking it was just his overactive imagination. As time went on, the feeling dispersed from him. Finally letting the tense feeling leave his shoulders, the blond got up and went upstairs. He opened the door to his bedroom and flopped on the bed with a sigh. Naruto looked to his left side to see out the window. It has gotten dark outside. "That feeling pretty much distracted me from the time passing by. How many times am I going to experience that? It's happening a lot lately," the blond closed his eyes and let himself drift off into a soft slumber.

About an hour later, the blond awoke to the sound of his bedroom door being opened. Naruto sat up slowly and looked at the door, "Mom…is that you?" He received no answer except the sound of feet walking away from the door. "Mom? Dad?" Naruto got up and walked to the door steadily, before opening it slightly to see someone walking down the stairs. Raising his eyebrow in suspension, Naruto hesitantly stepped out his room and followed the figure quietly, carefully.

The blond looked over the stairs to see no one at the bottom. Making sure each step was precise; he stepped down the stairs one by one until he reached the bottom. Upon arriving at the bottom, he looked around to see the house completely empty. "I'm pretty sure I saw someone-" A slight rustling is heard from behind him. Naruto turned around to see what it was, before his vision went black.

…

Naruto stirred awake, feeling a pain in his neck from where he was hit. He opened his blurred vision to see a fancy looking ceiling. _"Wait a minute…fancy?"_ The blond concentrated his vision to see he was in a bed with a fancy interior design setting around the room. Naruto tried to gather his thoughts on how he got in this situation. As he was concentrating on his thoughts, he failed to notice the figure entering the room. "I see you have awakened Naruto," the blond snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the door in surprise.

"Sasuke! Why are you here and where the hell am I!" Sasuke merely chuckled and started walking towards. Naruto felt his face burn in anger from Sasuke not taking him seriously. "Don't laugh at me! This is kidnapping you know! How did you even get in my house!" The blackette sat on the bed and smirked at Naruto, "You ask too many questions _Naruto_. You don't even realize what situation you're in." The blond blinked with a confused expression, "Situation?" Sasuke leaned forward a bit, getting a little bit closer to him. "You probably don't even know how we first met do you?" Naruto gave a blank stare, "Of course I do, we met earlier today at school."

Sasuke shook his head with a chuckle, feeling amused from his mate's expression. "No we've met before. Perhaps this will remind you, love." Once he finished his sentence, his eyes glowed red with black slits in the middle. Naruto gasped, recognizing the red eyes he saw in the forest. "No way! You can't be the same thing from the forest!" Once that sentence left the blond's lips, a look of satisfaction came on Sasuke's face.

"Exactly, my dear and you were brought here because," Sasuke pushed the blond on the bed, hovering over the stunned blond. "You were chosen to be my mate." Naruto blinked once as he looked into the lust filled eye of the wolf man. "Wha-?" Before he could finish the sentence, he lips were covered up by pale on. The blond tried to push him off, but Sasuke only deepened the kiss by grabbing the back of the blond's head.

Naruto could feel his face growing red and his body slowly lose his strength, just from a kiss. Sasuke smirked against his lips before parting away for a breath. He looked into Naruto's eyes to see the filled with confusion and glazed with lust. Loving the look the blond was giving, he went in for another breath taking kiss. Even though he tried to deny it, he could only feel himself melting once again.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()DONE!()()()(()()()()()()()()()(()()()()

Me: I'm finished with this chapter! Just in time for Christmas too. I'm glad I finished this just as the season for giving presents arrived (although that should happen all the time). Here is my present to you guys, thanks for all the story alerts and favorites. I hope you have a Merry Christmas-

Sasuke & Naruto: And a Happy Holiday!

P.S. Special thanks to crzyanimemom for helping get my but in gear and working on my story again. Thank You!


End file.
